Uncross The Stars
by iceprincessforever
Summary: It doesn't take a lot of strength to hold on. It takes a lot of strength to let go; for a life without love, is no life at all. *** KOL/DAVINA ***
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hi. So I'm kind of obsessed with the characters in The Originals. They are SO badass! I've had this idea floating around in my head for quite some time now, so I thought I'd give it a go.

This story will focus heavily on Kol and Davina. They are my babies. I adore them. I've been shipping them ever since it was announced that Danielle Campbell had been casted on the show. I was itching to ship Kol with someone (Nathaniel Buzolic is life) and Davina (to me) fits the bill. Kolvina is my OTP – I will go down with this ship. However, all of the other characters in the show will still feature in this story (because I heart them too) - though at times, they will be reduced to nothing more than background noise.

With that said, on to formalities.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters – for they are all from the mind of the genius that is Julie Plec, her team, LJ Smith, and The CW. The only thing I own is the plot that I have orchestrated.

No copyright infringements intended.

Thoughts are emphasized through the use of italics.

FYI: The rating for this story is subjected to change. Also, please do keep in mind that this story was written before season two aired. All I had to go on were spoilers from ComicCon, as well as the ComicCon Season 2 First Look Promo.

Anywho, enjoy.

**…**

"I had a weird feeling that I'd find you here," Josh exclaimed, causing Davina to freeze in alarm. She prayed he hadn't noticed her eyes darting anxiously to the attic as he approached.

"Don't you hate this place?" Josh continued as he drew closer. She began walking again and met him halfway down the aisle within St. Anne's church. As she approached she could see that he wasn't alone.

"Who's your new friend?" she asked; silently praying that the question would distract him.

To her surprise Josh blushed lightly. He cleared his throat, "um. This is Kaleb."

"Hi." The guy standing behind Josh waved.

Davina smiled, "hi," she greeted quickly; her eyes barely drinking him in. "Are you new in town?" She capitalized on the moment of introduction and began walking again, hoping that both boys would follow her out of the church and away from the terrible secret she had hidden upstairs in the attic.

They did.

"Uh. Yeah." Kaleb replied bashfully. "I just moved here last month."

They were now a few feet away from the church. Turning on the sidewalk, Davina spun around to look at him. He was tall – about an inch or so taller than Josh. His pale skin was lightly sun-kissed; his light brown hair was somewhat curly, and he had bright pretty blue eyes.

Something about him called out to her. She didn't know why, but she could feel her blood hum at the sight of him. She shook off the odd feeling - deeming it nonsensical. "Where from?"

Kaleb stalled at that, causing Davina to look curiously at Josh.

Josh's face mirrored how she felt – confused and curious.

Kaleb laughed nervously, "um…you know. Just from. You know. Around," he stammered weirdly.

Davina frowned; her eyebrows drew together in a grim line. _No she didn't 'just know'. What the hell kind of answer was that?!_

She turned to look at Josh.

Josh merely shrugged, "I get it. It's _personal_, right?"

Kaleb's grin was filled with relief, "right!"

Davina gave Josh a pointed look.

Josh ignored her. "So did you guys want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure," Kaleb agreed.

Davina nodded.

…

Davina waved at Cami – whom was manning the counter as per usual – before following the boys to a table within Rousseau's.

Upon finding a table, Kaleb excused himself and headed to the bathroom.

"Okay," Davina confronted. "What the hell!"

Josh blinked. "What?"

"It's _personal_," Davina mocked. "Seriously! After everything that has happened I would think that you would have a little more sense. Do you not even _remember_ how you got turned into a…," she lowered her voice and looked around, "_vampire_!"

"Very _clearly_ actually," Josh exclaimed. "Couldn't drink away the memories if I tried. But why are you yelling at me?"

"Kaleb!" Davina stated matter-of-factly.

"What about Kaleb," Josh countered. "He's cool."

"He's _cute_," Davina explained. She pointed at Josh, "You're _smitten_."

Josh blushed brightly.

"And instead of thinking with your head you're thinking with your penis," Davina continued, much to a horrified Josh's surprise.

"Okay, who the hell peed in your cornflakes?" Josh quipped.

"You know nothing about him," Davina articulated. "And I feel like…"

Josh looked at her pointedly.

"…like he's hiding something."

Josh exhaled loudly.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," she stated quietly. Josh melted at that. He reached across the table and clasped her hands in his.

"You have nothing to worry about," Josh placated. "I'm not blind. But I'm also not going to judge. Heck, we're hiding things from him too."

Davina arched an eyebrow curiously.

"You think he'd be down to hang with us if he knew the _truth _about us," Josh grinned.

"Truth?" Kaleb interrupted; having suddenly appeared back from the bathroom. "Truth about what?"

Davina shrugged nonchalantly, "about him being a vampire and that I'm a witch."

Kaleb's laugh was incredulous, "…what?"

Josh laughed nervously, "She's such a hyperactive spaz sometimes. Ignore her."

Davina grinned. Josh donned her, what she had come to refer to as his classic 'wtf' face.

Davina shrugged, "let's order. I'm starving."

…

"So this is where you live?" Josh stated while he eyed the dark interior of the apartment.

"Sorry about the mess," Kaleb apologized. "I'm still getting unpacked."

Josh's hand reached for the light switch. He flipped the switch. Nothing happened.

"Sorry," Kaleb apologized. "The building started having electrical problems last night. I guess they haven't fixed it yet."

"Oomph!" Davina bumped into a box. Josh snickered next to her.

"I'll get some candles," Kaleb mollified.

Davina spun around slowly, drinking in the details of the room as she did. The moonlight spilling in through the windows provided a bit of light and as Kaleb began to light candles she could begin to see more and more of his humble abode. The apartment was small; unopened boxes were littered all over the place. The apartment, in her opinion, looked fully furnished – so she was a bit curious to know what were in the boxes. Scanning the room lazily, her eyes fell upon a Ouija board that lay carelessly against a box. "Do you play?" she found herself asking despite herself.

Kaleb looked up from the candle he was lighting on the far side of the room. He narrowed his eyes at the board on the floor but then grinned, "You know what – I completely forgot I had that thing." He reached for another candle.

Josh rubbed his hands together excitedly, "we should play."

Davina balked both at the idea and the fact that it was _Josh_ who had been the one to suggest it. Surely he knew that having a witch mess around with a Ouija board was asking for trouble.

She looked uncertainly at Kaleb and was surprised to find that he seemed quite terrified at the prospect as well.

Josh eyed both of them with disbelief, "you guys aren't _chicken_ are you?"

"Of course not!" Kaleb protested, as if this somehow insulted his manhood. He quickly lit another candle.

Davina smiled cautiously, "not in the least," she replied hesitantly.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Davina found herself sitting on the floor, huddled with Josh and Kaleb around the Ouija board that had been placed on a small coffee table. The room was dimly lit – having been filled with candles, and the unmistakeable feeling of dread was eating her alive from the inside.

Josh startlingly took the lead; Davina couldn't help but wonder if his near hit and misses with Klaus had somehow made him brave.

"Is anyone here?" Josh asked.

The planchette stayed put.

Kaleb let out a sigh of relief, "guess no one's here. Game over." He quickly scrambled to his feet.

Josh scoffed, "oh come on! Give it a few minutes."

Kaleb begrudgingly resumed his seat.

After a few more minutes of epically failing to make contact with anything from the great beyond – Josh's patience began to rub thin. "Dee. You ask?"

Davina recoiled and looked at him in shock, "are you high?! Nope. Not doing it."

"Oh come on, Dee!" Josh begged. "Please?"

Kaleb eyed them anxiously.

Davina eyed the planchette warily. _What was the worst that could happen, right? _She sighed. "Oh alright," she conceded.

Josh made a noise – excitedly – that she was positive only dogs could hear.

She took a deep breath, "is anyone here?"

The planchette moved suddenly – landing on 'yes' before coming to an abrupt halt.

Davina could feel her heart stop beating in her chest. She let go of the planchette and looked up to meet Josh's bewildered stare.

Kaleb's was filled with doubt. "One of you moved it," he demanded hotly.

Davina could only shake her head wordlessly. Her fingers tingled from where she had touched the planchette.

Josh raised his hand in mock surrender, "I swear! I didn't move it, man."

Kaleb swallowed hard and shrunk back in his seat. "Do we continue?" he asked after a beat.

Davina eyed the planchette. She could still feel the surreal tingling sensation on the tips of her fingers. She'd never felt anything like it before in her life, and if truth be told she kind of enjoyed it. There was something almost magnetic about the planchette now; she felt drawn towards it, something in her ached to touch it again.

She couldn't fight the smile that graced her face when Josh uttered a "hell yes," in response to Kaleb.

Kaleb was still unenthusiastic about playing, but he reached again for the planchette nonetheless. Davina and Josh joined him.

"Okay," Davina breathed, "…are you still here?"

The planchette moved again – swiftly towards 'yes.'

Kaleb's eyes lit up happily, taking Davina by surprise.

"Ask it another question, Dee," Josh whispered in awe.

"What is your name?" Davina asked. She could feel that weird tingling again. It thrilled her in ways she couldn't explain.

The planchette moved swiftly to 'no.'

She frowned, but didn't break contact with the planchette.

Kaleb laughed lightly next to her.

She turned to look at him, annoyed. "Did you move it?"

Kaleb shook his head, but still grinned.

Josh eyed the board sceptically, "what is your name?"

Davina didn't know why, but it bugged her that Josh was talking to the board now.

The planchette moved aggressively over 'no' once more.

Josh shrugged, "maybe he or she doesn't want to tell us?"

Davina wasn't having it, "what is your name!"

The planchette moved cheekily over 'no' again.

Something roared in Davina, "tell me, damn it! What is your name?!"

Kaleb chuckled next to her, an act that made her want to smack him – but if she did, that meant letting go of the planchette, which she didn't want to do. The tingling at her fingertips felt glorious.

The planchette jerked forward and then moved over 'no.'

"Relax," Josh calmed. "Just ask a different question."

But the planchette had started to move again. It jerked forward again and moved back to 'no' – an action it began to repeat over and over.

Kaleb bizarrely only laughed louder at this.

"What the hell is happening?" Josh yelled turning to Davina for answers. Davina couldn't respond. She could only watch helplessly as the planchette lurched repeatedly over 'no.'

Next to her Kaleb's laugh was growing more maniacal by the second.

Davina finally let go of the planchette and turned to stare at Kaleb in horror.

"Something's wrong!" Josh fretted. He was at Kaleb's side instantly. The boy was still holding onto the planchette, laughing loudly in a way that chilled her to the bone.

Davina ripped the planchette out of his grasp and flung it across the room.

Kaleb began convulsing. She ran to his side – trying to soothe him.

"Oh my God," Josh cried, "I think he's having a seizure!"

"I'm calling an ambulance," Davina spluttered, she struggled to get up off the floor, but the feeling of Kaleb's hand clasped in hers held her back. He pulled her roughly down towards him. Davina yelped in surprise. Her hand tingled in his.

Kaleb stopped laughing. The look on his face unreadable; something clearly was off about him. He gave her a once over – looking her up and down as he did. "You're quite the pretty little thing."

Davina froze.

Above her, she could see Josh hold his breath, but relief washed over her – he had his cellphone out, and was clearly calling for help. But then in an action that surprised her – he left the room.

She redirected her gaze onto Kaleb's.

"Kaleb-" Davina reasoned.

Kaleb grinned cockily as he interrupted her, "I am not _Kaleb_, love."

Her breathing hitched, "…who are you?"

Kaleb grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer towards him. "No."

Davina furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him imploringly. "No?...but _why_?"

The look on her face seemed to amuse him, "such a pretty face," he drank in her appearance, "all porcelain and delicate - like a doll…"

His grip tightened around her arm, more so – he pulled her even closer towards him, invading her personal space. His eyes twinkled with mischief, "…a doll that I would like nothing more than to _toy_ with."

Davina gasped; Josh re-entered the room, and whatever it was that had plagued Kaleb seemed to leave him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he hit the ground with a thud.

Josh was down by his side. He checked for a pulse. He must have found one for he turned to look at Davina with concern, "are you alright."

She nodded numbly, her mind and heart racing as if in a duel.

…

When the ambulance arrived, Davina ushered Josh away – convincing him that it was okay if he left her to be by Kaleb's side.

She stayed behind, promising to lock up.

The Ouija board and the planchette sang to her from its discarded place on the floor. After what happened tonight, she was sure Kaleb would freak if he saw it when he returned home.

She hesitated for a brief moment, carefully debating if it would be wise to take the board with her.

Her arm still tingled from where Kaleb had touched her earlier, but the feeling was fading.

Davina glanced at the board. She had to destroy it. There was only one thing that could come from it now: disaster.

***** PLEASE REVIEW *****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Much love to those of you who reviewed – reviews are my drug.

**Disclaimer:** Some of the dialogue in this chapter was taken from the Season 2 First look trailer that was released at ComicCon – as a result, it doesn't belong to me.

Enjoy.

…

People were giving her weird looks, but Davina couldn't manage to care. She had chosen to wrap the Ouija board in what she had deemed 'the largest dishrag' she had ever seen, and was holding it at arm's length, while she hurried down the lively street.

She was still rattled from earlier and her teeth began to chatter together from sheer nerves.

The sudden feeling of her cellphone vibrating in her pocket elicited a silent scream and caused her to drop the ever said item of doom – which only caused her to receive more stares from passers-by.

She whipped out her cellphone just as the caller had hung up. Going through her call history caused a chill to pass through her. _Marcel called 20 times?!_

She quickly called him back, "Marcel! What is it? What's wrong?"

"Where have you been?!" Marcel's voice was frantic. "I've been trying to get a hold of you and Josh for the past hour."

"We were-…" Davina stalled, unsure of how to explain what had happened. She didn't know where to begin or what to say. She still didn't even _understand_ what had happened. "Uh…_bus_y-" _well, that's not a complete lie_. "-with something. What happened?"

"You need to come over to the compound," Marcel instructed. "_Now_."

"Compound," she repeated dumbly. "You don't mean-"

"I'll explain when you get here," Marcel interrupted, "just be at the_ Mikaelson's_ as soon as you can."

He hung up.

Davina looked at her cellphone in shock. _He couldn't be serious._

…

"I'm concerned about Hayley," Elijah divulged, "she grows more savage by the day."

Klaus sat quietly and still; stiller than Elijah had ever seen him. He was holding a photo and staring holes into it. _New Orleans is a vicious place_, he thought to himself, while he stared at the picture in hand. _Your enemies are everywhere; some of whom you may never see coming._

"Can you not see," Elijah pleaded, unsure if Klaus was hearing him or not, "she's falling apart."

A rustle near the doorway caused both of the brothers to turn; redirecting their gazes.

Marcel entered the room…with a confused and disgruntled Davina in tow.

Klaus finally moved. "I know," he began, he got up from the chair that he had been seated; reaching into his desk, he pulled out his mother's grimoire. He turned, his gaze falling upon Davina, "I need your help."

Davina opened her mouth to object. The whole situation was absurd. She owed him _nothing_.

"_Hayley_ needs your help," Elijah clarified; probably sensing a rebuttal.

Davina swallowed her protests. She eyed the grimorie, huffed, and reached for it. "Fine," she stated quietly. "What do you need?" Her heart went out for Hayley; four months had passed since her daughter had been killed, and from the rumors she had heard, she knew Hayley was having a rough time of it.

As expected.

And word had it, that the trio (Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah) were out for vengeance; but from what she had heard from Josh – they had done nothing more than hole themselves up in the Abattoir for months.

"She needs a sleeping draft," Klaus explained, "She has been experiencing the worst kind of night terrors."

A pained look flashed across Elijah's face.

Davina nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

…

Working magic always seemed to calm her. Four months had passed since she had left her coven, and she was feeling starved. She didn't get much time to practice traditional magic anymore – figuring out how to unlink Klaus's sire bond, and keeping an eye on and tormenting Mikael took up much of her days.

Marcel poked his head into the room she was working in, and waved a white flag in mock surrender – hoping that it would make her smile. It did not.

She hadn't seen him in a month – occasional phone calls and updates from Josh filled the void instead. He had been hard at work rebuilding his vampire army.

He stepped into the room with a sigh, "Davina-"

"Don't!" she instructed coolly; not bothering to look at him. "Just leave me alone."

"Davina-"

"You know how I feel about Klaus! You know what he did to Tim!"

"I'm sorry," Marcel reasoned. She finally met his gaze; arching an eyebrow she asked, "Are you?"

Marcel looked as if he had been slapped. "Davina…You _know_ me. You know how much you matter to me."

She exhaled loudly, "I don't know what's _what_ anymore. I hardly ever see you!"

"You know why that is," Marcel explained. "I have to make this city _safe_…for _us_."

"For us?" she challenged; the words coming out harsher than she intended. "Or do you mean for Klaus?!"

"You've seen what's happening out there," Marcel fretted. "I'm doing what's best for us…what's best for you."

Davina opened her mouth to respond, but he beat her to it.

"It may not seem that way to you right now – but in time you will see." And with that said, he left the room quickly, hurrying before she could even get another word in.

…

"I'm a hybrid now," Hayley stated, deadpan. "I have a werewolf temper to go with my new appetite."

Davina froze in her tracks. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but now that she was here – she didn't know how to turn around, let alone move. She clutched the small bottle she held in her hand, tightly.

"And the _witches_ that tried to kill my baby," Hayley continued, "are worth nothing more than _food_."

Davina felt her stomach tighten with unease and against better judgment – she knocked at the door; making her presence known, and then stepped into the room. Hayley stood there in nothing but a towel. Davina could now see that it was Elijah with whom Hayley had been speaking too. He looked the way Davina felt – troubled by Hayley's mindset.

"I finished the draft," Davina explained lamely. She set it down on the vanity table and rushed out of the room without another word, running headlong down the hall – as fast as she could, out and away from the Abattoir…but not without, first grabbing the Ouija board she had brought with her _and_ Esther Mikaelson's grimoire, on her way out.

…

She shook off the last bits of apprehension that knotted her shoulders. The last thing she needed was for Mikael to notice her mood, and taunt her with it. She had managed to put up a cool front, in front of him for the past few months, but she had to admit – that her façade was starting to wan thin. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep it up. She could see his disdain growing for her day by day. He was plotting something, of this she was certain. She wasn't an idiot. He was probably fantasizing about the many ways that he could kill Klaus, no doubt, but she was starting to wonder if Klaus and his children were the _only_ ones of whom he was dreaming of murdering in the most awful of ways.

Davina shook the disconcerting thought from her mind, as she entered St. Anne's. Taking a deep breath and thinking back to Tim and his horrible fate – she found the strength she needed to remind her of why she had chosen to go down this path in the first place. She would find a way to further protect herself from Mikael, but in the meantime, the monster needed to be fed.

…

Mikael toyed with the white oak stake he held between his fingers. The sound of approaching footsteps caused him to look up with annoyance.

Davina entered the attic only to be greeted by a stake whizzing passed her; it stabbed the wall next to her – mere inches from her face. Her game face was on, and she didn't dare let him see the emotions that danced behind it.

She pulled the stake out of the wall. "Behave."

Mikael was clearly agitated. Again. "Let me out!"

Davina set down the Ouija board and stake on a table, choosing to ignore him.

"I am _Mikael_," he reminded, "the vampire who _hunts_ vampires."

Davina bent down and set Esther's grimoire on the ground – in his line of sight. She looked up and eyed Mikael out of the corner of her eye as she did this.

His face clenched; the muscles in his neck corded.

Davina smirked, and just like that she had managed to get a rise out of him. She began to rummage through ingredients she had been playing with earlier, choosing to address Mikael as she worked, "Once I unlink my friends from Klaus's sire line," she looked up at him, "I will unleash you and let you be the monster that you are so eager to be."

Mikael's smile was hard to place; something simmered behind it. She didn't let him notice her deduction. Instead, she began rolling up the sleeve on her right arm.

She held it out to him. "_Bon Appétit."_

Mikael took her arm and bit into it.

…

The frown on Elijah's face was hard to miss when he entered the foyer of the Abattoir. Elijah wasn't one to be caught off guard easily. Hell, it was one of the reasons he had managed to elude daggering's from Klaus while his siblings lay neutralized in their coffins over the years.

As a result, the yelp that escaped him when he collided with Camille was a rarity.

"Sorry," Camille apologized.

"Cami," Elijah greeted politely in acknowledgment, before adding in afterthought, "Klaus is not here."

"I'm not here to see Klaus," she informed. "He has asked me to keep my distance. I am honoring that."

Elijah met her gaze steadily. "That's very noble."

Camille eyed him knowingly, "I gather that you're also doing the same, then?"

Elijah looked at her confused.

"Giving him space," Camille further explained, "allowing him to grieve…him and Hayley both."

Elijah nodded, "it's what they both _need_."

She knew it wasn't her place, but the psychologist in her just had to ask, "And what do _you_ need?"

"What I need?" he replied softly. "What I need is to _fix _my family. To make things better for them."

Camille faltered at that.

Elijah sighed, "family above all. Always and forever."

…

"Have you seen Kaleb?!"

Davina frowned against her cellphone. She had just left the attic and was currently walking up the aisle of the church, about to leave – Ouija board in hand. "What do you mean _have I seen Kaleb_? You left with him to go to the hospital."

"He's not here," Josh panicked.

Davina dropped the Ouija board. "What!"

"Well, he was here, but then he…_disappeared_."

"Again," Davina stressed, "What!"

"I turned my back for like two minutes," Josh explained. "Marcel called. I left his room. It was work related. And I went back into his room and he was gone. I didn't even see him leave."

She ran a hand through her hair; struggling to keep calm, "Josh, we have to find him. Go back to his apartment and-"

"I did that," Josh interrupted, "he's not here either."

Davina looked down at the Ouija board that lay on the floor. "Then I'll scry for him."

"You'll _what_?" Josh asked; not understanding.

"I'll_ scry_ for him," Davina repeated.

"Yeah, I thought that's what you said," Josh replied, "but it doesn't matter how many times you say it. I still don't understand what that means."

"Just meet me at home as soon as you can," Davina shushed. "We'll figure it out there."

"Okay," Josh breathed, sounding a bit relieved, "I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

Davina frowned and picked up the Ouija board. She began hurrying towards the open doors of the church.

To her surprise, the doors slammed shut – without warning – before she reached them.

She stood there in shock for a brief moment, struggling to catch her bearings – but then the sudden realization that the church was getting brighter caused her to turn around slowly with alarm.

Candle after candle began to burn bright, magically with life around her, until every candle in the church was lit.

Davina dropped the Ouija board for the umpteenth time that day. There standing at the front of the church stood Kaleb.

Davina could only stare at him agape. Recollection came flying back to her: the way she had _felt_ when she first had laid eyes on him. She had pushed the feeling aside, but now she knew. The _magic _in her had sensed his.

Kaleb was a _warlock_.

***** PLEASE REVIEW *****


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Again, much love to those of you who reviewed – reviews are my drug.

**Disclaimer:** Some of the dialogue in this chapter was taken from the Season 2 First look trailer that was released at ComicCon – as a result, it doesn't belong to me.

Enjoy.

…

Davina took a deep breath; she approached him cautiously, "Kaleb-"

"Quite the pet you've got hidden upstairs," Kaleb interrupted, causing Davina to freeze once again. "Do your parents know?"

"I have no idea what you're ta-"

"My eyes don't lie Davina," his tone was grave, "and your tongue better not either." She balked at this. "Don't play stupid," Kaleb advised, "it's an insult to you and to me. You and I both know that you've got the vile and terrible Mikael Mikaelson caged, like some animal."

_So he knew who he was._

Kaleb's taut posture relaxed a little and softened, "…You're playing with fire."

Davina finally found her voice again, "I've got everything under control."

He arched an eyebrow, "Do you?"

She frowned, "what do you want Kaleb. Why do you care? Why are you here?"

"They're like hurricanes, you know," Kaleb warned heatedly, "The Mikaelson's. You get swept up into their chaos and before you know what's happened they've taken everything away from you – you'll be left broken in their wake."

"I'm already broken…" Davina whispered, without even thinking – thinking of Tim. Kaleb eyed her with. Well, she wasn't quite sure what it was – concern, pity – regardless, she didn't want either. "But I've managed to pick up the pieces," she replied boldly.

Kaleb furrowed his eyebrows, "I see…"

They stood there in awkward silence, sizing each other up silently, until Davina couldn't take it anymore, "Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I was looking for you."

She crossed her arms and eyed him dubiously, "why?"

He nodded at the Ouija board that lay at her feet, "you've got something that belongs to me."

Davina picked it up and practically hurled it at him, "here." _Knock yourself out._

"I also needed your help," he added.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "help with _what_?"

Kaleb seemed to be mulling over it, but when he spoke his words floored her, "…making contact again."

She almost laughed. Almost. "Have you lost your mind!"

"I need to talk to him again!" Kaleb begged.

_He?_ Davina thought. "wha-why?!"

"It's important!" Kaleb pleaded, "He's someone dear to me. He needs my help."

She must have looked beside herself, "no."

Kaleb frowned.

"I'm sorry," Davina explained, "but _no_ – not after what happened."

"That," Kaleb dismissed, "that – It was nothing."

She looked at him agape, "you had a _seizure_."

"It was _minor_," Kaleb brushed aside, "nothing serious."

She threw her hands up into the air, despite herself, "no. No way."

Kaleb glowered.

"Sorry," Davina placated, washing her hands clean of the matter. She turned around and was prepared to walk off, until Kaleb spoke.

"I didn't want to do it this way," Kaleb beckoned; Davina turned around, "but you leave me no choice," he threatened, "I'll go to Klaus and _tell_ him that Mikael is up there." He pointed for effect.

Her eyes widened; she eyed him incredulously.

"I may hate Klaus more than words can describe," Kaleb reasoned, "but I need to help my friend."

She met his gaze levelly, "you wouldn't dare."

Kaleb shrugged, "do you have the guts to test me?"

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, causing her to avert her gaze. She pulled it out of her pocket, and answered, "I'll be there in a bit," she placated. Josh wasn't having any of it on the other line. "I'll _explain_ when I get there – it's just." She met Kaleb's gaze, "You don't have to _worry_ about Kaleb."

Kaleb furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's fine," she further placated Josh. "I'll explain when I get home. Bye." She hung up before Josh could get another word in.

Kaleb eyed her expectantly.

Davina sighed, "Not here," she droned, eying him loathingly, "anywhere but here."

…

"Cami," Elijah placated, "calm down."

"The city is being run by _gangsters_ and you guys aren't doing anything about it!" Camille fretted.

"Cam-"

"I _know_ you don't believe those rumors that Marcel killed the baby," Camille enlightened, causing Elijah to flinch in alarm, although he didn't let Cami notice, "So if you want help taking down the Guerrera's – you have a weapon across the river just waiting to be fired."

Elijah exhaled loudly, "and by weapon – you mean, _Marcel_…and his army."

Camille nodded.

"I'll think about it," Elijah assured.

Camille let out the breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding, "thank you."

Elijah paused and made a show of looking around; looking like he had _heard_ something. Or rather someone. "Klaus is back," he enlightened.

Camille began moving, "and I'll take that as my cue to leave."

Elijah waved, "take care, Cami."

"Thank you again for listening," she bided, waving at him as she made her way out of the foyer.

Once he was sure that she was gone, Elijah opened his mouth to call out to Klaus, but Klaus was already in the room.

"I gather you heard everything," Elijah noted.

Klaus looked troubled. He turned to face Elijah, "if _she_ is questioning our story, we need to act _now_. If anything happens to Hope-"

"Nothing will happen to Hope," Elijah vowed. "_Nothing_."

…

Davina couldn't help but sulk as she settled back into her seat on the floor in Kaleb's apartment. He had relit all of the candles from earlier, but this time he did it with _magic_ rather than by hand.

"Ready," he asked, placing the Ouija board back onto the coffee table.

Davina glared at him, "no," she stated pointedly.

Kaleb ignored her and settled back into the spot that he had sat in when they had first played the horrid game to begin with.

He put his hands on the planchette and closed his eyes. After a beat, he opened them again, and then eyed her expectantly.

Davina huffed despite herself, rolled her eyes, but joined him at the planchette nonetheless. "Are you-"

"I'll do the talking this time," Kaleb cut her off, shortly.

Davina removed her hand from the planchette much to his displeasure. "Suddenly, you're so brave," she shot back frustrated, "earlier you looked like you were about to crap yourself."

"That was different," Kaleb protested.

"_How_," she questioned.

"It just was," he stated; the finality of his tone conveyed that the matter was not up for further discussion.

"Who is this guy?" Davina demanded, pointing at the board as she did. "If he is _so_ dear to you, then why did he do what he did earlier?"

"He didn't _do_ anything," Kaleb opposed.

"Oh really?" Davina confronted, "so scaring the crap out of teenagers and laughing like a maniac is his _thing_?"

Kaleb grimaced.

"Thanks but no thanks," Davina informed, "But conversing with the chronically deranged is not _my_ thing." She made a move to get up, but Kaleb grabbed her hand.

"He's all I have left," Kaleb explained, his tone broken. "Well, …_had_."

Davina faltered at that.

"He was my best friend," he explained, he paused suddenly catching himself, "is," he clarified, "he _is_ my best friend."

Davina sat down slowly next to him, "What happened to him?"

"He was murdered," Kaleb choked. "Senselessly."

"I'm sorry," Davina replied quietly.

"I just need to know that he's okay."

She looked at him. Really _looked_ at him; sighing she settled back into her seat, "then let's ask him."

Kaleb looked at her, startled. "What?"

"Let's _ask_ him," she repeated, "let's ask him if he's okay."

Kaleb smiled lightly at her; staring at her in a way that made her avert her gaze. She placed the tips of her fingers lightly onto the planchette. Kaleb soon joined her.

She took a deep breath, "okay," she assured; readying herself for the worst.

Kaleb nodded at her politely, and then began, "hello? Hello! Are you here?"

It took a few seconds, but the planchette soon moved in response. That odd feeling returned to her fingertips and Davina relaxed into it; watching as the planchette moved to 'yes.'

"Where are you," Kaleb asked; his tone clearly conveying that he feared the answer.

The planchette started to move: I…D…O…N…O…T…K…N…O…W… It stopped.

Davina frowned. _He doesn't know._ She stole a look at Kaleb. He obviously didn't like the answer, and neither did she. She quickly averted her gaze. She felt for this person – for Kaleb's friend. She knew what it was like to be taken before your time – at least when she had died she had ended up on The Otherside, it had been horrible; but given that the place no longer existed, meant that Kaleb's friend no longer had that luxury. And in order to have ended up there in the first place – had it still been in existence – then that would have meant that his friend was supernatural. _Was he supernatural? Was he a witch like us too? _She made a note to ask Kaleb later.

She looked over at him again, realizing that it had been a while since he had spoken. She found him looking relaxed. His head was down, and he almost looked like he was sleeping. His mouth moved silently. _Is he praying?_

His words though starting inaudible got louder and louder as he continued speaking, "Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras,"

Davina frowned, "Kaleb?..."

But he didn't look at her, "Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas!"

"Kaleb!" Davina shouted; her hands were now glued to the planchette and she realized in horror that she couldn't remove them.

"Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!"

"Kaleb! Stop it!" she could feel herself growing weak.

"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!"

"Kaleb!"

"Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!"

"Kaleb, stop it!" she begged, "This is black magic! You shouldn't be doing this!"

"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!"

Davina could feel her eyelids fluttering; she struggled to stay awake.

"Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!" Kaleb suddenly exhaled loudly, and just like that her fingers were finally free. Every flame on every candle in the apartment grew brightly with intensity and then fizzled out.

The apartment was blanketed in semi-darkness; save for the moonlight that spilled through the windows.

Davina struggled to sit up. Her head spun; the room swam around her. It took her a while to realize that Kaleb was no longer hunched over the Ouija board but lay hurtled over in pain near the table. He was coughing profusely.

Something, something deep and raw inside her urged her to get up, to scramble towards him, to help him – but she drowned that feeling until common sense took over.

Kaleb sat up suddenly. He turned to look at her, and when he did, what she saw in his eyes… It knocked the air out of her.

But she powered through it. Davina clenched her fists and scrambled onto her feet, "what the hell was that?!"

Kaleb eyed her with an expression that was hard to read. He looked too stunned to speak.

"No, scratch that," she dismissed, "I know _exactly_ what that was!"

He got to his feet, quietly.

She grabbed the Ouija board not caring about the fact that it wasn't even hers. She didn't trust him with it. Not after _this_.

He took a step towards her; looking somewhat dazed.

"Stay away from me!" Davina recoiled; feeling stupid as she did so.

And before she could give him the chance to say and do anything else – she bolted.

…

"It's not here, mother."

Cassie narrowed her eyes and watched as Vincent dug up the grave that she had instructed him to. "Where is it!?" she demanded.

Vincent wordlessly held up a piece of parchment to her.

She took it, furrowing her eyebrows as she read, "you give me my corpse, and I will hand over yours." Her hands shook with rage, "Good day, mother. Lots of love… Kol."

***** PLEASE REVIEW *****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yes, yes. As you can see – I've renamed this story. Chasing Shadows just wasn't working for me anymore. I needed something that would better describe the overall plot, and 'Uncross The Stars' seems to do just that. I hope this doesn't cause any inconveniences.

Again, much love to those of you who reviewed – it is much appreciated. They are my drug.

**Disclaimer:** You know what's mine, and what's not.

Enjoy.

…

Having finally reached the apartment she now shared with Josh, Davina fumbled with her keys and struggled to let herself in. Her heart was racing, as was her mind – and she could feel something awful brewing inside her, building, just itching to bubble to the surface and erupt into something she couldn't quite comprehend.

She finally flung open the door and slammed it shut. Her feet buckled, and she found herself leaning against the door for support. She was panting for breath, she felt like she couldn't breathe, and she was acutely aware of her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

Josh was suddenly in the hallway, and was fast approaching – but she could barely register his presence.

Standing there now, she realized that she had finally reached her breaking point. She had been trying so hard to hold it all in – her feet gave way; she let the horrible sobs that she had been holding back escape her while she sunk slowly to the floor in a heap.

…

Camille grinned at the guy seated across from her and handed him the glass of beer he had ordered from tap. "Enjoy."

He reached for the beer, took a sip, and smiled at her politely. "Thank you."

"So?" Camille poised, she leaned against the bar – hoping that she looked as casual and innocent as she hoped her question would sound, "you new in town?"

The guy grinned at her broadly. He held out a hand towards her, she accepted. "Vincent," he introduced, shaking her hand before letting go, "and you could say so."

Camille smiled, "The name's Cami."

"Cami," Vincent repeated, testing out her name. He smiled again, "Nice to meet you."

Camille leaned towards him across the bar, "So Vincent, how long ar-"

"Scotch. Neat."

Camille frowned; looking over at the guy that now stood next to Vincent – whom of which had rudely interrupted their conversation.

"Just a sec," she instructed, she turned back to Vincent, "as I was sayin-"

"Today, love."

Cami went rigid with annoyance. She gave him an onceover, "how about some _I.D." _she retorted, before adding "love" for extra effect.

The guy that stood in front of her didn't seem fazed; in fact he looked amused; his blue eyes danced with a hint of wickedness. His smile became cocky, "struck a never, did I? Don't worry sweet, you can go right back to flirting shamelessly with your barkeeps after you fetch me my drink."

Camille's eyes widened with disgust. "Why you little-"

"Easy Kaleb," Vincent placated, causing Cami to freeze. She soon realized that they knew each other. Vincent turned to her again, meeting her gaze, "excuse him. I'm still teaching him manners."

Camille could only look at him confused.

"Cami," he introduced, "this is my brother Kaleb. Kaleb meet Cami."

Cami looked from one to the other, "brothers?" she stated slowly.

Kaleb grunted in response, "yeah. Identical twins," he replied smartly.

"Foster brother," Vincent corrected. He got up from his stool, "sorry about him," he apologized, "he's too sassy for his own good."

Kaleb smirked, "Sassy?! You've gotten me confused with our dear sister."

"Oh go sit over there, will you," Vincent exasperated.

To her surprise, Kaleb listened, but not first without demanding his drink again. Vincent shushed him away.

…

Josh petted the top of Davina's head carefully. He had managed to scoop her somewhat into his arms. They were still seated near the doorway. His shirt was soaked with her tears and he could barely make sense of her predicament. She had managed to choke out the awful events, but much of what had transpired still didn't make much sense to him.

_Kaleb was a witch!_ He still couldn't believe it.

But what bothered him the most about it all was Davina's reaction. Sure, what Kaleb had done was downright wrong, but why this? Why this reaction. These weren't the tears of someone who had been wronged. This was something else altogether. This was raw, deep, and unconditional. And that scared him, because he didn't know how to begin to help her.

…

"Well, it's good to see that you managed to keep up your end of the bargain," Vincent acknowledged, "though I do have to admit – I was quite skeptical." They were now seated at a table in the corner of Rousseau's.

"Oh ye of little faith, brother," Kaleb grinned.

"It truly is a riddle."

"Why is that?"

"Because," Vincent replied, "how can someone so heartless have such loyal friends?"

"Not true. I do have a heart, brother. It's just that it is walking around outside of my body – therefore, neither you nor I can currently see it."

Vincent blinked, "The Otherside really did screw you up royally."

Kaleb flinched at that.

Vincent eyed Kaleb curiously. "Not that you were the picture of mental health before, isn't that right?" he joked hoping to lighten the mood. He was sure his brother had meant for the latter part to sound as a joke, but he knew the real truth behind those words…or at least he was privy to it now. He wasn't about to let his brother clue on to that just yet however.

Kaleb scoffed.

"Send my regards to your soul sucking witch friend," Vincent whispered.

"Tell him yourself, _Finn_," his brother replied pointing to himself as he did, "I'm vaguely aware of him still in here."

"Too much information _Kol,_" Finn said, raising both hands up for show.

Kol grinned. "So," he asked nonchalantly, after taking a sip from his glass. "Did you pass on my message to mother?"

"I gave her the letter," Finn reported, "she wasn't very pleased."

Kol sneered, "I'll bet."

"It may as well have been one giant profanity…well that's the way she sees it anyways."

"Just _one_," Kol mocked, sounding disappointed, "I was hoping it would have been the equivalent of spitting in her face…Oh well! I will just have to settle for doing that in person when we meet face to face then."

Finn rolled his eyes.

Kol suddenly sobered; the grin disappearing from his face altogether. Glancing around, he lowered his voice and turned to his brother, "so you did it then? You moved her body?"

"Yes," Finn assured, "I've stored it somewhere safe. Don't worry."

"Easier said than done brother," Kol reminded, "it makes it hard for one to relax when the threat of mother out and about and just itching to kill us all looms."

Finn smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Searching for her body is the last thing she is bothered about right now. She's too busy forging new moonlight rings."

"I'm sure Niklaus is just loving that."

"He hasn't realized it yet," Finn informed. Kol almost looked impressed at that. He reached for his drink.

"But we still have much to do," Finn informed, getting down to business. "…I've _found_ her."

Kol choked on his drink, "What? When?! How!"

"She's here," Finn explained, "in New Orleans. She's striking up an alliance between the Witches and the Wolves. She hopes to lead a rebellion – and she's hiding behind it."

"Figures," Kol groused. "What do I need to do?"

Finn stalled. The action didn't go unnoticed by Kol.

Kol groaned and ran a hand over his face, "I'm afraid to ask…what?"

Finn hesitated, he chose his words carefully, "You'll have to get… _close_ to her."

Kol blinked, "Close?" he repeated dumbly, before letting the words sink in. He stood up angrily. Those words suffocated him, "Close! …To _her_! Never!"

"Brother, would you please just-"

"No!" Kol ranted, struggling and failing to not trip over his words in a blind rage, "No! That, that _witch_ is the root cause for everything that has happened to our family! She's the reason that I'm. That we. That you. That. That …" he trailed off, his expression going vacant.

Finn wanted nothing more than to tell him that he understood, because he _did_, but he didn't know how to tell him so. His brother didn't even know that he _knew_.

Kol slowly came back to himself, sat down again and buried his head in his hands. He took a calming breath and met Finn's gaze, "I don't think I have it in me to be around her…and _not_ snap her neck."

"A lot is riding on this Kol," Finn stressed delicately.

"I know that," Kol snapped. He reached for his drink and downed what was left of it. "Fine. I'll seduce the bitch. Anything else?"

Finn made a face and sighed heavily.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell. What else?"

"We still need the girl," Finn explained.

"The girl," Kol looked up and narrowed his eyes at him, all the warmth had left them now, "Davina," he rationalized.

"Yes," Finn concurred, his tone careful.

Something foreign passed over Kol's features – pained. To anyone else, they would have chalked the reaction up to annoyance or maybe even boredom. That he'd had his kicks and wanted nothing more than to pester someone new.

But Finn wasn't just anyone.

Finn _knew_.

And Finn wanted nothing more than to tell his brother that he knew, but Kol's pride and tolerance was a wildcard – one wrong move on his part, and they all might just wind up dead.

Kol got up again, "fine," he agreed curtly.

Finn stood up and managed an uncomfortable smile, "good." His gaze met Kol's steadily.

"But," Kol warned, causing Finn to flinch. "I can't be held accountable for what undoubtedly will happen to Davina."

Finn swallowed hard, "and what might that be exactly?"

"Her death," he said it so matter-of-factly that Finn struggled to look unaffected by his words. "Can you live with that, noble brother?"

Finn eyed him cautiously, "Can you?"

Kol didn't answer. Instead he turned on his heels and stormed out of Rousseau's – the embodiment of a hurricane, trailing a path of havoc and chaos with him, heading towards a girl whom he would evidently leave broken in his wake.

***** PLEASE REVIEW *****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** How amazing is Season 2 so far?! It rocks so harddd.

I knew it! I just knew it! That cocky smile from the first look trailer spoke volumes. Kudos to Daniel Sharman, he must have pored over and meticulously studied Nathaniel Buzolic's portrayal, because he radiated Kol from the moment I laid eyes on him: that smirk, that walk, his swagger. PERFECT! The only thing that continues to irk me is that accent: what a weird triple blend dialect; he sounds like a Southern Asgardian pirate …um, no. How is that charming and swoon worthy? – But I love Daniel, so I digress.

Anyhoo, I'm excited for this season, because…It's happening! It's finally happening! - KOLVINA is happening. My ship is sailing in dark waters, which means…ANGST! The best ships have it folks.

But I need Nathaniel Buzolic back. Nate IS Kol. Kol IS Nate. I need him back on a fulltime basis. No disrespect to Daniel Sharman. He's adorbz. I love him too. I wouldn't mind them both on my screen. Keep Daniel and flesh out his character – but I won't buy Kolvina in any other form other than Nathaniel and Danielle portraying them.

I've waited over an entire year for this – Kolvina ARE Danielle and Nathaniel. I need Nate back, on this show, to stay here – _foreva_!

Anyways, enough of my fangirl ranting.

Again, much love to those of you who reviewed, please continue to do so – it is much appreciated. They are my drug. I love reading your thoughts. It's such a fun time.

SIDENOTE: Is it just me or is anyone else finding Finn-in-Vincent scarier than Klaus? His loyalty to mum is diehard. His behaviour in episode 3 had me biting my nails… up until his tantrum at the weird dinner party that is. Klaus and Elijah know just what buttons to push to drive him nuts. So fabulous. I just love watching all the Mikaelson's running around and peeing in each other's sandboxes, just cause. No one gets under ones skin more than one's own family.

**Disclaimer:** You know what's mine, and what's not.

Enjoy.

…

Kol barrelled down the busy street, mind reeling. He needed a distraction. He needed something to focus on, _anything_ to focus on. The madness was creeping back in, gnawing at him, like a horrible itch that he couldn't scratch. That horrible feeling that always snuck up on him when he least expected it.

Now would have ordinarily been the part where he would have turned off his humanity – it was the only saving grace he had had. But being stuck in Kaleb's body didn't permit him that luxury. Instead, he was forced to wallow in it. A situation in which he found so frustrating, that it may just very well bring on an aneurism.

He came to an abrupt stop and took a deep breath, hoping to somehow find his way back to a coherent train of thought. He did after all have a lot of work to do. He ignored the people that had to walk around him as he struggled to catch his bearings. He began wringing his hands, choosing to focus on that instead, despite the fact that he knew he must look just as crazy as he felt.

He couldn't outrun this. Lord knows he'd tried to too many times over the centuries. But he couldn't. Acting out always landed him in a coffin with a dagger in his heart, and running away…well, that was just as bad.

It didn't matter where he went. It was the same damn thing every bloody time. Even on The Otherside.

The Otherside – now that had been a total trip. Being ignored was something he was used to by now, _that_ didn't bother him. But seeing _her _there – now that was unexpected – and then having her snatched away yet _again_, was more than he could take. Even death as it now seemed wouldn't spar them.

Kol winced, the onset of a horrible headache undoubtedly coming his way. '_The prefect distraction'_ he thought as he smiled into it. He began to move again, only to slowly draw back and collapse to the ground with a groan of pain.

The world danced around him and he could feel Kaleb trying to crawl his way back out from within. _'What the hell are you doing, mate?!' _

…

The low hanging branches left long stinging scratches against her bare skin as she whizzed passed them; fear coursed through her veins.

Screaming for help was not an option, if she did that, they were bound to find her. Instead, she ran deeper and deeper into the woods, which only seemed to get thicker, darker, and creepier as she continued to push herself to run as fast as she could.

"WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE, WITCH!"

Her head whipped towards the threat.

"YOU CANNOT HIDE!"

Davina grabbed onto a tree and hid behind it; struggling to keep her breathing which was heavy and uneven – calm and silent.

A thundering of loud footsteps echoed around her, which momentarily paralysed her. She bolted forward again, running fast. Her long brown hair flowed behind her. The footsteps grew louder around her.

They were closing in.

She cried out in pain as one of the men caught up with her, grabbing her by the hair.

Davina struggled against him, "let me go!"

"Restrain her hands!" another voice called out; all of his comrades had now joined him. They bound her hands behind her back, and shoved her hard, which only caused her to fall face first towards the wet earth.

Davina struggled to get up. She blinked away fat tears. "Please," she begged, "please let me go."

"Let you go?" someone mocked.

Everyone around her laughed.

"Fraid not. 'Tis the stake for you, dearie."

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, "but you are wrong about me," she pleaded through sobs, "I am not a witch!"

"She lies," someone near her hissed.

"Please," she begged again. Her sobs grew more frightened and panicked. "Please let me go. I am not a witch. I am not."

Someone grabbed her by the feet. She struggled against them, which only led to a hard slap across her face. No one had ever slapped her before. The shock of it all stunned her.

And before she knew what was happening she could feel herself being dragged. It wasn't a mystery as to what would come next: a fiery death.

Davina began to scream, "HEEEEEEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE!"

The people around her only laughed.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She tried to dig her nails into the earth, but her hands were bound. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

…

"Davina."

"HEEELP!"

"Davina!"

"HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEE!"

"Davina!" Marcel yelled. He shook her more firmly this time.

"Hel-" Davina's eyes flew open. "Wha-…?"

Marcel eyed her with concern and dropped his hands slowly, "Dee?..."

She squinted and met his gaze with confusion. She was shaking, and her features tensed with lack of recognition.

Marcel looked at her helplessly, "Davina, are you okay?"

She looked about disoriented, "…it was a dream," she stated dumbly.

Marcel shifted on the bed uncomfortably. "Nightmare," he corrected.

"It felt so real," she replied, her tone a broken hush. "It felt like a-" she stopped herself short. '_No,' _she thought to herself,_ 'that was ridiculous.' _

Marcel narrowed his eyes at her confused, "what?"

"Nothing," she brushed off. She finally took in her surroundings and soon realized that she was in her room, but she couldn't remember how she had gotten here.

"Josh let me in," Marcel explained. "He says you had a rough night?"

Davina wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I won't push," he informed gently, "but if you need to talk…" he let the offer hang in the air.

Davina nodded, "I know."

Marcel exhaled loudly. "Okay."

They sat in silence until it suddenly donned on her that he hadn't come to check on her. She looked him over curiously, "what's up?"

Marcel's gaze was reluctant. She hadn't noticed that he had been trying to avoid eye contact before, but now as she looked at him, she could see how careful his movements were. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Marcel?" Davina narrowed her eyes at him, "what is it?"

He was having great difficulty when it came to looking her straight in the eyes. He sighed, "I have to ask…" he implored.

Davina frowned, "what?"

"…Moonlight rings," he responded quietly.

She furrowed her eyebrows, but then realization set in. Her eyes widened.

She took a deep breath – an attempt to calm her nerves. "Was that a question?"

Marcel's features coloured with shame, but despite that he still continued, "are you making any?"

Davina flung off her covers and jumped out of bed, "get out," she demanded.

Marcel stood up slowly, "Dee, just here me out."

"Get out," she repeated hotly.

"It's just a question, Dee," Marcel insisted cautiously.

"Really?" Davina scoffed, "because to me it sounded more like an accusation."

"Davina, please! I just-"

"No!" Davina shushed.

Marcel looked at her helplessly, "Dee, I-"

"No," Davina repeated, "No Marcel. No! No, I am _not_ crafting any moonlight rings."

Marcel let out a sigh of relief.

But Davina wasn't finished, "and you can run right along and _report_ that back to _Klaus_."

Marcel's features coloured with shame.

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Davina demanded. Of course he wasn't here for her. He was here for _Klaus_. Everything he ever did anymore always seemed to be for _Klaus_. It made her sick.

"Dee…"

"Get out!" Davina spat heatedly. Hot angry tears burned her eyes.

Marcel didn't argue with her. He knew there was no point of doing so. She needed to cool off. He would try to reason with her the next time he saw her.

He left her room quietly.

Davina ran towards her bedroom door, grabbed it, and slammed it shut.

…

Kaleb stepped into St. Anne's Church and began heading down the aisle. He could feel Kol clawing at him from inside; reaching for him. He relented and let him grab onto him once more, and as he did, Kol drowned him – back into the deep recess of his mind. He stumbled and fell towards the ground.

…

"Any progress?"

Finn started. He turned and eyed his mother's vessel as she approached. He hadn't even heard her come in. "That was quick," he noted, "does this mean the wolves have agreed?"

Ester's expression was composed. "How could they not?"

Finn let a careful smile grace his face. He spun around and resumed his task of earlier.

"You did not answer my question Finn," Ester reminded.

Finn let out a quiet sigh and turned to face her again. "I am following a lead. It seems promising."

"Lead…" Ester studied him, before stating nonchalantly, "at Rousseau's."

He did not let the alarm of Ester's words show effect on his face. He kept Vincent's expression neutral. "Yes," he informed carefully. "There is a boy. It seems, during a different time, he knew Kol."

"And," Ester persisted.

Finn shrugged, "I need more time. He either knows nothing or is extremely loyal."

Ester eyed him with growing impatience.

"I have my eye on him mother," Finn placated. "He will lead us to Kol. I am certain."

Ester relaxed, nodded and approached him – coming to stand in front of him – reaching forward she lightly caressed his face. "Always the loyal son," she appreciated.

Finn forced a smile.

…

A loud gasp for breath later, and Kol found himself back in full control of Kaleb's body. Panting loudly, he struggled to stand on his feet. His mouth felt dry and he swallowed hard, drinking in his surroundings as he did.

He let a sick grin spread across his face, "well if this isn't the start to a good joke:" he quipped, "Kol Mikaelson walks into a church…"

He paused soon realizing that he held a piece of paper in his hands. He arched an eyebrow and opened it up to read: GO TO THE ATTIC.

Kol shrugged, "Alright darling," he mused to Kaleb, "I'll bite. Scavenger hunt it is then. I'll play."

…

"Where are you going?" Josh panicked, chasing after her. "Look at the time."

"I don't care," Davina brushed off. "I need some air."

"Then go to the balcony," Josh pled. "It's late and it's been a long day. A lot has happened. You shouldn't be alone."

She couldn't stop the words from spilling out, "but I'm always alone!"

Josh froze, looking like he had been slapped.

A tear slid down her cheek. Davina ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip to stop a sob. She hadn't meant it like that, but she wasn't in the mood to explain things. She was on the verge of losing it: she felt lost – she didn't know where she belonged anymore. Everything with her coven; revenge on Klaus; Mikael's taunting; feeling betrayed by Marcel; and now everything with Kaleb…her mind was spinning. She was overwhelmed.

She spun on her heels and bolted before Josh could stop her – needing desperately to outrun the emotional breakdown that was no doubt trying to cripple her.

…

Kol frowned. The attic door was locked. He scratched his head confused, because it seemed like magic was keeping it that way.

"What game are you playing mate," Kol groused. There were too many things that needed to be done. He didn't have time for this crap. He made a move to leave, but Kaleb stirred inside him painfully – causing Kol to somewhat lose his balance.

Kol fumed, "tread carefully," he warned.

Kaleb relented.

Eyes flashing with anger – Kol got to work and started firing every counter spell from memory that he knew at the door. He was a bit rusty, but he figured that this must be what Kaleb had intended. A game to pull the magic back out. Magic that had been snuffed out of him for far too long. It had been ages since he had last practised magic – he hadn't even realized that he had missed it.

The church shook suddenly and the door groaned open in protest.

_Magic is in my blood. You should have known better. _Kol smiled defiantly, confident that he had played and won Kaleb's game. He pushed open the attic door and froze.

The smile he wore slowly left his face. Standing in the center of the attic stood his father.

His eyes widened in horror. Fear froze him in place. The game had turned into a nightmare.

He no longer wanted to play.

***** PLEASE REVIEW *****


End file.
